


Bring Gabe and Crowley back, pretty please?

by Lysel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanart, Gen, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 20:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17433302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lysel/pseuds/Lysel
Summary: Posted initially on Tumblr, I ❤ and miss Gabe and Crowley so much.Crownoyami wrote a lovely fix-it inspired by those two and, Oh my Chuck I love it! Thank you!





	Bring Gabe and Crowley back, pretty please?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Escape](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17349227) by [Crows Oneshots (CrowNoYami)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/pseuds/Crows%20Oneshots). 



**Author's Note:**

> Hello ^___^
> 
> I've decided to post some of my artworks here, at least the ones inspired by some of the wonderful writers on AO3.
> 
> I am more active on tumblr, if you wish to follow my works : http://lyselkatz.tumblr.com


End file.
